papalouiecharactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!
Chefs: James and Willow Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! is the fourth Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that will be available for small-screened devices. The app was first confirmed on July 8, 2015. The Game will be available on a future date. Release Date on August 27th Updates * July 8, 2015: Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! is annouced * July 15, 2015: Uniform on James and Willow * July 22, 2015: New Customer is Worthmore * July 29, 2015: Sneak Peak Batter Station * August 6, 2015: Sneak Peak Bake Station * August 13, 2015: Sneak Peak Build Station * August 20, 2015: Release Date: Thursday, August 27th * August 27, 2015: Sneak Peak Release Date Holiday New Year Valentine's Day St. Paddy Day Easter Pizza Feast Summer Luau Starlight Jubbie Point Powder Pirate Bash Halloween Thanksgiving Christmas Closer # Hank # Worthmore # Quinn # Allan # Xolo # Gordon # Jojo Customer # James/Willow ( Tutorial ) # Cecilia ( Tutorial ) # Matt ( Random ) # Tony ( Random ) # Zoe ( Random ) # Clair ( Random ) # Alberto ( Random ) # Wally ( Random ) # Cletus ( Random ) # Connor ( Random ) # Mandi ( Random ) # Penny ( Random ) # Cooper ( Random ) # Hope ( Random ) # Peggy ( Random ) # Doan ( Time ) # Gremmie ( Time ) # Yippy ( Time ) # Taylor ( Time ) # Rita ( Time ) # Kingsley ( Time ) # Olga ( Time ) # Timm ( Time ) # Shannon ( Time ) # Mary ( Time ) # Tohru ( Time ) # Brody ( Time ) # Kayla ( Day 2 ) # Mindy ( Rank 2 ) # Hugo ( Rank 3 ) # Kenji ( Rank 4 ) # Austin ( Rank 5 ) # Xandra ( Rank 6 ) # Sasha ( Rank 7 ) # Franco ( Rank 8 ) # Foodini ( Rank 9 ) # Professor Fitz ( Rank 10 ) # Scarlett ( Rank 11 ) # Rudy ( Rank 12 ) # Greg ( Rank 13 ) # Prudence ( Rank 14 ) # Radlynn ( Rank 15 ) # Georgito ( Rank 16 ) # Skyler ( Rank 17 ) # Julep ( Rank 18 ) # Edna ( Rank 19 ) # Clover ( Rank 20 ) # Mayor Mallow ( Rank 21 ) # Sarge Fan! ( Rank 22 ) # Ivy ( Rank 23 ) # Nick ( Rank 24 ) # Chester ( Rank 25 ) # Roy ( Rank 26 ) # Carlo Romano ( Rank 27 ) # Little Edoardo ( Rank 28 ) # Vicky ( Rank 29 ) # Sue ( Rank 30 ) # Kahuna ( Rank 31 ) # Hacky Zak ( Rank 32 ) # Chuck ( Rank 33 ) # Nevada ( Rank 34 ) # Utah ( Rank 35 ) # Boomer ( Rank 36 ) # Deano ( Rank 37 ) # Marty ( Rank 38 ) # Rhonda ( Rank 39 ) # Akari ( Rank 40 ) # Scooter ( Rank 41 ) # Mitch ( Rank 42 ) # Ember ( Rank 43 ) # Bertha ( Rank 44 ) # Pinch Hitwell ( Rank 45 ) # Captain Cori ( Rank 46 ) # Robby ( Rank 47 ) # Gino Romano ( Rank 48 ) # Crystal ( Rank 49 ) # Lisa ( Rank 50 ) # Perri ( Rank 51 ) # Big Pauly ( Rank 52 ) # Ninjoy ( Rank 53 ) # Olivia ( Rank 54 ) # Trishna ( Rank 55 ) # Sienna ( Rank 56 ) # Rico ( Rank 57 ) # Johnny ( Rank 58 ) # Bruna Romano ( Rank 59 ) # Yui ( Rank 60 ) # Santa ( Rank 61 ) # Maggie ( Rank 62 ) # Wendy ( Rank 63 ) # Iggy ( Rank 64 ) # Papa Louie ( Rank 65 )